<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's That Celebrity (You've Probably Met)? by spydalek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256271">Who's That Celebrity (You've Probably Met)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek'>spydalek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Party Games, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, but not the kind of spoilers you're expecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare day off from exploring the universe for the Doctor and her fam, they spend the day in Sheffield, playing party games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's That Celebrity (You've Probably Met)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is my person somebody I've met?" asked the Doctor, as she sat on the sofa in Graham's front room. Yaz was sat next to her, and Ryan was sat on one of the chairs. There was a Post-It Note attached to her head with '<em>Marilyn Monroe</em>' written on it.</p>
<p>"Knowing you, Doc, probably," said Graham, smiling as he walked into the room with a tray of drinks and biscuits (Custard creams for the Doctor, chocolate digestives for the other three) and placed it on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Narrows it down," said the Doctor, leaning back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. "Nineteen questions left…" She sat back up. "What profession are they in?"</p>
<p>"Yes or no questions only, Doctor," said Yaz, shaking her head. "We can't answer that one."</p>
<p>The Doctor frowned. "Have I taken you to see my person?"</p>
<p>"No," said Ryan, looking at the Doctor as he grabbed a digestive. "But you hav..."</p>
<p>"No hints, Ryan," said Yaz, glaring at him. "We're not allowed to give hints."</p>
<p>Ryan looked sheepish before saying "Sorry Yaz."</p>
<p>"Is my person…" started the Doctor, only to frown. "This is hard… How do you do this?!"</p>
<p>"Well, usually people start by asking gender, Doc," said Graham, shaking his head with a smile.</p>
<p>The Doctor's eyes lit up as she said "Oh!" before grabbing a custard cream from the tray. "Is my person human?"</p>
<p>"Doctor," said Yaz, sighing. "We only know human celebrities. We can't have written down somebody we don't know. That's three questions, down to seventeen now."</p>
<p>"Oh, right," said the Doctor, slumping in her seat.</p>
<p>"We're going to be here forever," said Ryan, shaking his head. Before looking at Yaz. "Can't we loosen the rules a little? Give her a few hints?"</p>
<p>Yaz sighed, before saying "Fine. We can answer the profession question."</p>
<p>"They've been in films," said Ryan, with a smile.</p>
<p>"And they were a model," said Graham, with a wistful smile of his own. "I had a few posters of hers in my room when I was younger."</p>
<p>"Graham!" said Yaz, glaring at him. "The Doctor didn't know the gender yet!"</p>
<p>"Does my person have alliterative initials?" asked the Doctor, looking at the three.</p>
<p>"Wha…" started Yaz, confused. "Yes, but why would you even think to ask that?"</p>
<p>"Is she Marilyn Monroe?" The Doctor seemed proud of herself.</p>
<p>"I… I don't know how you did that but yes," said Graham, smiling. "How'd you even get that?"</p>
<p>The Doctor grinned, before grabbing a celebratory custard cream. "She proposed to me at a party, you know," she said, before popping the biscuit into her mouth.</p>
<p>"You cheated, didn't you?" said Yaz, looking at her. "You read our minds or something. You could have just said you were getting bored with the game…"</p>
<p>She was about to say something, defend herself, when there was a loud metallic banging heard throughout the house. Followed by the rough bark of Judoonese.</p><hr/>
<p>The Doctor sighed as she opened her eyes, the illusion she had made for herself shattered, finding herself back in the same four walled cell she had been in for the past one hundred and eighty four days (according to the tally marks she had made on one of the walls). A piece of paper with Gallifreyan written on it was stuck to her head.</p>
<p>The door to the cell opened and a Judoon Trooper stood there. Barking something in Judoonese at her before placing a bowl of unappetising grey goop on a tray down on the floor.</p>
<p>The Doctor rolled her eyes before saying "You could at least give us something edible to eat."</p>
<p>The Judoon gave her a blank stare and walked off, shutting the cell door behind him.</p>
<p>"Judoon. Not the best conversationalists…" She eyed the food for a moment, before closing her eyes again and wondering what her Fam was getting up to. And if they even still remembered her. Before shaking that thought out of her head. Of course they still remembered her, she wasn't easy to forget. They were probably waiting for her to return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. :D This was fun to write (And that 184 days thing is exactly how long it has been since "The Timeless Child" aired, from the day of writing/posting).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>